Born under the sky
by Einsamsdroemsjal
Summary: what happened to Alvis befor Last Exile? Alvis's older sister Luccia gives her to the Guild to protect her family, now after 6 years how will Alvis react if she finds her sister whom she has forgotten? please R
1. the girl

Chapter one;

The girl

The ground was hard and crunched under his foot as Cicada walked toward the large house the Hamilton family's estate. This family one of the oldest families to keep a Mysterion:

_What lies beyond the furthest reaches of memory? _

That verse was one of the keysto openExile, given to one of the four noble Guild houses to protect: the House Hamilton's Mysterion. As soon as news of this Mysterion reached his mistress the Maestro Delphine leader of the Guild, she began sending search parties to find one of the members of these houses, but so far from the reports given by the search parties , there was no one left, who could answer these questions.

But of course, only special individuals of these houses can speak the answers to the Mysteria. And only one person has been able to answer them in the last 20 years, who unfortunately died. But thankfully, one of the search parties had reported that a new child was born in the Hamilton House. Now all they had to do was see if this child had the ability to answer the Mysteria.

As Cicada rapped the door, the door had swung open to reveal a short butler standing in place. As Cicada opened his mouth to tell the butler to fetch the woman who was the mother of this child, the butler started to cough loudly

'Disgusting LandDewelers' Cicada thought, as the butler stopped with his coughing fit

"May I help you sir?" he asked

"Yes… I would like to see the lady of this house" Cicada stated

"Yes sir, I will tell her you are here…and what is your business?

That… is for only the lady of this house to hear to you... So it is none of your concern. Cicada said coldly, lifting his bangs that were half covering the Guild mark on his forehead, so that it was exposed to the eyes of the man, showing him who he was dealing with.

"Y-yes... sir!" said the butler as he scampered off.

Suddenly the door opened and a young girl of sixteen stepped in, her grayish blue eyes settling on Cicada.

"I'm sorry, but my mother is very ill, and cannot move, but if you like, you can tell me and I will relay your business to my mother." She said smiling

The girl was pretty but her charm and beauty, did not interest him, deciding quickly, Cicada began to tell the girl his information.

As Cicada looked at her he asked,

"What is your name?"

"My name is Luccia" she answered

"Tell your mother that in a 5 days' time the Maestro will come to receive your sister." And then Cicada left the room, as he walked pass the rooms, he caught a glimpse of a small girl no older than three in one of them. His lip curled as he smirked and with that Cicada left the estate boarded the star ship and flew back to the Maestro's ship.

He found the child…

Chapter two:

Inside her ship maestro Delphine and her servants were just finish trimming her rose bushes when Cicada came the relayed the information to his mistress the news.

"So…. You found the girl did you not Cicada? Purred Delphine

"Yes Maestro" Cicada answered

They were standing in the throne room, the servants standing in line at the ready. Maestro Delphine was watching her eels as the Cicada were kneeling.

"Well done Cicada, very good" Delphine said

"Thank you Maestro" he responded

"I think we shall have them pay a little visit, don't you think?"

"A perfect idea Maestro" Cicada said

"Good" Delphine said

The sky flashed white as the ship glided toward the land to reach the child of the Mysteria……


	2. the Maestro's plan

Inside her ship maestro Delphine and her servants were just finish trimming her rose bushes when Cicada came the relayed the information to his mistress the news.

"So…. You found the girl did you not Cicada? Purred Delphine

"Yes Maestro" Cicada answered

They were standing in the throne room, the servants standing in line at the ready. Maestro Delphine was watching her eels as the Cicada were kneeling.

"Well done Cicada, very good" Delphine said

"Thank you Maestro" he responded

"I think we shall have them pay a little visit, don't you think?"

"A perfect idea Maestro" Cicada said

"Good" Delphine said

The sky flashed white as the ship glided toward the land to reach the child of the Mysteria……


End file.
